L'homme à la brioche m'a tué
by Mag-mus
Summary: Une série de meurtres sanglants à Poudlard... Severus Snape plus toqué que jamais est sommé de mener l'enquête... Mais comment tout cela va t il bien pouvoir se terminer? en réponse au défi c'est gonflé de la communauté live journal sevysnow


**En réponse au défi de la communauté snapienne sevysnow dont vous trouverez le lien dans mon profil. Et ne manquez surtout pas la photo montage à l'origine de ce défi qui se trouve sur la dite communauté...croustillante à souhaits!**

Rating: **nc-17**

Nombre de mots : 6377

Disclaime_r _: Rien à moué, toujours tout à JKR. Du principe des « 10 petits nègres » de Agatha Christie et aussi de petites références au film Basic Instinct (mais une scène reprise dans « la cité de la peur » de Les Nuls) , un chouia de Monk aussi pour le personnage de Severus et je crois que c'est tout (un peu mon exposé de médiévale mais bon…) Ah si ! les bandes qui indiquent le nombre de victimes et les survivants sont inspirées de « Battle royale ». Voilà ! en route pour la (longue) lecture !

Et un gros merci à Loreleirocks et Imajicain qui ont été mes testeuses officielles d'idées et qui m'ont inspiré beaucoup aussi ! Pour preuve le petit numéro (2) beaucoup plus bas dans l'histoire !

_**Victimes : 1**_

**_Survivants : 7_**

- Est-ce qu'il est mort ?

Il semblerait bien Albus, répondit Severus Snape. Le tueur l'a surpris dans…ses activités nocturnes avant de l'étouffer dans cette compote de fruits rouges…

Mon Dieu, Severus…Colin avait seulement 17ans, qui a bien pu commettre un pareil acte ?

Albus Dumbledore et Severus Snape se trouvaient dans le dortoir des septièmes années de Gryffondor. Colin Crivey était le seul élève restant, ayant réussi à obtenir un stage de deux semaines à la Gazette qui, en réalisant l'enthousiasme débordant du jeune sorcier, l'avait immédiatement envoyé sur le terrain pour une reportage-photo de Poudlard.

Pom Pom l'avait trouvé le matin même, le pantalon baissé et la tête nageant dans une soupière de compote aux fruits rouges.

Regardez-moi ce foutoir… maugréa Snape. Et qu'est-ce que peuvent bien faire ces maudits elfes ! Les moldus ont beau être des dégénérés, rien ne vaut leurs 'inspirateurs' pour tout nettoyer.

Albus savait qu'il était inutile de vouloir arrêter Severus lorsque celui-ci se lançait dans un grande entreprise ménagère. Son perfectionnisme, si indispensable dans sa profession de maître des chaudrons, avait pris ces dernières années une proportion inimaginable dans sa vie quotidienne. Pompom avait du se renseigner auprès d'un guérisseur moldu pour mettre un nom sur les troubles de Severus : des TOC. Il avait certainement toujours été un peu toqué mais ni plus ni moins que la plupart des professeurs de Poudlard…

Il est vrai qu'avec un demi-géant, un loup-garou, une Pythie-hippie et un accroc au saccharose présents dans l'enceinte de l'école, la moyenne n'atteignait pas des sommets…

Le directeur de Poudlard regarda donc indifféremment son collègue enfiler gants en caoutchouc triple épaisseur et une charlotte vissée sur le crâne pour commencer à nettoyer la compote rebelle. S'ensuivrait la routine habituelle : le vaporetto pour désincruster les tâches, l'inspirateur et enfin, puisque le temps pressait, la désinfection à l'eau de javel.

En revanche le message écrit en compote dégoulinante sur le mur retenait toute son attention :

**« L'homme à la brioche m'a tuer **»

Tout en activant les super neurones de son génial cerveau, Albus entreprit d'aider son professeur dans son ménage en laissant courir son index droit sur le mur 'compotté' avant de le porter à sa bouche.

Que pensez-vous de ce message, Severus ? demanda-t-il le doigt à la commissure des lèvres en une parfaite imitation du Dr Denfer

Severus releva sa tête recouverte d'une charlotte avec agacement le ménage ne va pas se faire tout seul

L'homme à la brioche m'a u ?

M'a tuer, rectifia le directeur. Que voulez-vous, gâcher une telle compote ? se justifia-t-il devant le regard courroucé de Severus

Peu importe…Nous ne sommes plus que six dans tout Poudlard. Rien ni personne n'aurait pu en franchir les barrières magiques sans que vous les leviez comme vous l'avez fait pour moi ce matin. Le tueur est donc parmi nous…

Très bien, je convoque les autres.

Je désinfecte et je vous suit.

Plus tard dans la grande salle qui tenait plus des tribunes d'un match PSG/OM, les cris fusaient à tout va.

C'est Snivellus, c'est certain ! Qui d'autre aurait pu faire ça !

C'est la disposition des trois corps supérieurs de Saturne, Mars et Jupiter le 24ème jour du mois de Juillet au 14ème degré du Verseau_ !(1) _hurlait Sybille-Hippie –Pythie, le corps secoué de spasmes dans une veine reconstitution de possession

Ce n'est pas un scrout professeur Dumbledore ! Je suis certain de les avoir enfermés la nuit dernière

Et si le loup-garou avait pris le dessus sur moi et étouffé Colin dans sa compote ?

Ce n'est pas moi, l'ex-tôlard, Black ! Et arrête de mettre des traces partout !

Remus, vous voulez bien me passer les bonbons au citron s'il vous plaît

L'arrivée de Peeves mit fin à la 'discussion'. Si celui-ci se plaignait du bruit, c'est que l'heure était grave.

Sirius, pour la dernière fois, tonna Dumbledore. Severus est le seul qui puisse être mis hors de cause. Il n'est entré que ce matin dans Poudlard lorsque j'ai moi-même abaissé les barrières. Tout le monde, oui Sirius y compris moi, doit être tenu comme potentiellement coupable… C'est donc au professeur Snape de mener l'enquête

Et que voulez-vous que j'analyse ? Le principal indice a finit dans votre estomac l'interrompit Severus

Et qui a voulu entièrement nettoyer la scène du crime ? le contrecarra Remus, toujours aussi fidèle à Dumbledore

Severus se contenta de marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante avant d'accepter la tâche (chose rarissime avec ses TOC) qui lui était incombée.

- Très bien, je vais commencer par un interrogatoire de chacun de vous_…_

La salle sur demande avait été transformée en une petite pièce feutrée uniquement pourvue d'un bureau, de deux chaises et d'une lampe. Snape avait catégoriquement refusé d'utiliser le bureau du directeur où les emballages de bonbons au citron semblaient avoir entièrement recouvert le parquet. La salle sur demande était le choix le plus judicieux et Severus avait explicitement demandé, via ses pensées, une pièce aussi immaculée que la conception du Dieu moldu.

Assis derrière le bureau, il faisait face à la porte qui devait s'ouvrir sur Sybille Trelawney. Il entreprit de tailler son crayon de papier et miraculeusement une poubelle et un taille-crayon firent leur apparition dans la pièce avec un pop sonore.

La mine devait être parfaite, ni trop pointue, ni trop écrasée. Trois minutes plus tard, le crayon, considérablement rétrécit, était fin prêt à tenir son rôle. Dans un juron sonore pour son dos vieillissant qui ne supportait plus aussi longtemps qu'avant d'être plié en deux, Severus retourna s'asseoir à sa table. Replaçant le crayon à un centimètre du second exemplaire et bien parallèle à la feuille de papier, il s'aperçut de la différence de taille entre les deux crayons et entrepris de tailler l'autre lorsqu'un coup se fit entendre à la porte.

Severus ? s'enquit la voix enjouée du directeur. Sybille est…prête à passer à la casserole…

Les rires de Black et Lupin résonnèrent dans le couloir.

Qu'est-ce que cette vieille hippie pouvait bien encore avoir inventé ? Si elle comptait encore faire brûler son encens pour rééquilibrer ses chakras , elle se foutait le doigt dans l'œil ! La dernière fois, il lui avait fallut quatre heures pour ramasser les fines particules de cendres sur la moquette…

Et bien qu'elle entre au lieu de faire le pied de grue comme une vulgaire cat_…_

Jamais Snape n'aurait penser être aussi proche de la réalité. Sybille Trelawney avait le visage recouvert d'une épaisse couche de maquillage étalé à la truelle et sa tenue aurait fait rougir les filles du bordel de 'chez Redhot'. Une petite robe blanche arrivant à peine plus bas que son…intimité avec un décolleté jusqu'au nombril.

Severus n'avait jamais renié son admiration pour les belles femmes mais à l'heure actuelle, il avait des hauts le cœur à la contempler plutôt que la trique habituelle.

Il savait que Sybille n'était pas une femme coquette mais les jambes velues, les ongles crasseux de ses mains et les croûtes d'eczéma à la naissance de ses seins le poussèrent à retourner à la poubelle pour y vomir sur-le-champ.

Severus, minauda le professeur de divination, vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? C'est normal pour un bélier comme vous d'être aussi….

Asseyez-vous la coupa-t-il une fois qu'il fut certain de pouvoir la regarder en face.

Sybille pris place sur la seconde chaise et croisa les jambes dans un mouvement qu'elle voulait sensuel. Severus refit appel à la poubelle après avoir supporté pendant une seconde la vue de son sexe en aussi mauvais état qu'elle.

Nous pouvons repousser notre…rendez-vous à plus tard si vous le souhaiter ? s'enquit-elle aimablement

De un ce n'est pas un rendez-vous mais un interrogatoire et de deux c'est moi qui pose les questions dans cette pièce. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Oui monsieur l'inspecteur_…_répondit-elle d'une vois penaude. Vous voulez peut-être me passer les menottes ?

C'EST MOI QUI POSE LES QUESTIONS, TRELAWNEY !hurla Severus, la veine de son front refaisant son apparition sous la pression sanguine accrue. Où étiez-vous hier soir à 23h30 ?

Oh vous avez pu dater la mort de Crivey ? Impressionnants sont vos dons professeur_…_ajouta-elle en se passant la langue sur ses lèvres gercées.

Répondez…à…la…question répéta Snape en détachant lentement les syllabes des mots.

Mais bien sûr inspecteur, vous pouvez compter sur ma coopération…Je me trouvais dans mes appartement à déguster des saucisses qu'une amie m'a envoyé par hibou de St Robert. Cela vous ennuierait-il si j'en mangeais présentement ? Avec toute cette agitation, je n'ai pas pu prendre mon déjeuner.

Et sans attendre la réponse de Snape, elle fit apparaître un tas de saucisses devant elle. En saisissant une, elle l'approcha dangereusement à sa bouche et la suça lentement.(2) L'interrogatoire se stoppa à cet instant. Snape s'évanouit et du être transporté à l'infirmerie où Pompom lui mis des sels sous le nez qu'il avait fort gros.

Vous sentez vous mieux, professeur ? Je n'ai jamais vu une telle baisse de tension aussi rapidement ! lui annonça l'infirmière à son réveil.

Qu'est-ce qui a pu vous causer un tel choc, Severus ? Sybille a-t-elle assassiné Mr Crivey ? s'enquit le directeur

J'aurais préféré Albus.. J'aurai préféré…

Nous l'avons laissé dans la salle d'interrogatoire par prudence Mr le directeur, intervint RemusElle a dit qu'elle patienterait jusqu'au retour de Severus en finissant son repas. Hagrid y monte la garde.

Bah alors Snivellus, ça va pas ? T'es tout vert, pas que ça t'aille mieux que le gris-blanc habituel…

Sirius, ça suffit ! Pouvez-vous reprendre l'enquête Severus ?

Snape regarda le directeur enfourner un autre bonbon au citron dans sa bouche et se pencha pour en ramasser le papier et le jeter dans la poubelle qu'il déplaça de quelques centimètres pour qu'elle soit à la bonne place.

Je vais poursuivre l'interrogatoire, Albus. Juste une seconde, le temps que je métamorphose cet urinoir en lunettes de soleil_…_

- Des lunettes de soleil, Severus ? lui demanda Remus. Tu es certain de ne pas t'être cogné la tête ?

Certain Lupin ! affirma-t-il avec un regard noir. Si tu avais à voir ce que j'ai à voir, toi aussi tu prendrais tes précautions.

Le petit groupe quitta donc l'infirmerie pour se rendre au troisième étage. Hagrid était toujours devant la porte, les bras croisé tel un videur de discothèque immense et barbu.

Tout s'est bien passé, Rubeus ? l'interrogea Albus

Bien sûr, professeur ! Elle m'a proposé une saucisse mais j'ai fait comme Remus mel'a dit et j'ai pas répondu ! énonça-t-il fièrement.

Très bien Rubeus, très bien… Allez donc vous dégourdir les pattes dans le parc.

Oui professeur, et je vais nourrir Fang aussi !

Fang n'est pas mort l'année dernière ? interrogea Sirius une fois le demi-géant parti

_Si_…répondit tristement Albus en secouant la tête. Mais Hagrid continue à croire quele nourrir le fera revenir à la vie, alors tous les jours il lui fait ingurgiter un steak…

Et si nous nous concentrions sur le problème présent ? Pas que ce balourd ne m'intéresse pas mais…en fait si. Il ne m'intéresse pas. Je retourne interroger l'autre cinglée.

Severus pénétra avec réticence dans la salle et là, l'horreur de la situation le prit à la gorge… Cette cinglée de hippie catin avait renversé des bouts de saucisses dans toute la pièce…

Ma précieuse pièce_…_gémit-il. Ma si précieuse pièce sans aucune tâche ou grain de poussière…Vous avez osé la souiller !

Il dégaina sa baguette de sous sa robe et se retourna pour doloriser Trelawney. Mais la chance était de son côté, elle n'aurait pas à payer pour ses actes puisqu'elle gisait sur le sol. Morte. Etouffée par une des saucisses qu'elle aimait tant…Juste retour des choses. C'est criminel ce qu'elle a fait à cette pièce, pensa Severus écœuré.

Albus, je crois que nous ne pouvons plus la considérer comme suspecte_…_

Que se passe-t-il , Severus ? demanda-t-il en entrant dans la pièce suivit des deux canins.

Bordel ! Ca schlingue ! Ca sent le rat crevé !

Merci pour cette utile précision, Black, le coupa sarcastiquement Severus. Mais ça sent plutôt la Trelawney crevée…

_**Victimes : 2**_

_**Survivants : 6**_

Pauvre Sybille… Elle aura au moins eu une mort heureuse, elle adorait ces saucisses de St Robert_…_ajouta le directeur en tentant de refermer les yeux de son ancien professeur qui refusaient de s'abaisser.

Je crois qu'il est inutile de chercher plus loin notre coupable, déclara Severus en observant indifférent Albus qui s'escrimait encore à vouloir fermer les yeux de Sybille avant de sortir sa baguette et de murmurer quelques mots qui lui fermèrent les paupières à tout jamais.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Severusse renseigna le garou

Je veux dire qu'une seule personne était restée ici pendant que nous tous nous trouvions à l'infirmerie. La même personne qui s'est empressée de partir nourrir un chien mort…Ce n'est quand même pas si difficile à comprendreéructa le professeur de potions

Severus, tempéra Albus, je doute que Hagrid soit capable de faire une chose pareille

Parlons-nous du même Hagrid qui a reçu ce sortilège inconnu lors de la dernière guerre qui lui a fait croire pendant deux semaines qu'il était un dragon et qui a tenté de prendre son envol du haut de la tour d'astronomie

Même si je déteste avoir à dire çacommença SiriusSnivellus a raison. Hagrid n'est plus vraiment le même depuis son…accident. Nous n'avons qu'à aller le voir pour l'interroger. Nous aviserons ensuite. Remus, ça va ?

Celui-ci avait chuter au sol après avoir entendu Sirius avouer être d'accord avec Severus.

Oui, oui. Ca va. Allons dans le parc interroger Hagrid.

Bougre de troll et pisse de dragon! lança Sirius une fois la porte de la cabane de Hagrid franchie.

Celui-ci était étendue au sol, aussi mort que le chien dont la queue avait servie à l'étouffer. La langue pendante et l'écume au coin des lèvres, Hagrid offrait un spectacle des plus ridicules.

_**Victimes : 3**_

_**Survivants : 5**_

Et bien, il semblerait que le tueur soit bien plus efficace que nous ne le pensions. Tuer un demi-géant n'est pas chose facileremarqua Remus.

Severus ? Avez-vous une idée de qui aurait bien pu commettre un tel acte ? demanda Albus

Non, professeur mais ne vous inquiétez pas…Je mettrais votre nom sur la carte de remerciements…

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu ajouter un mot, Sirius se rua sur Severus et lui assena un coup de poing qui lui brisa aussi sec le nez.

Il sera peut-être un peu moins gros maintenant, hurla le cabot à son oreille

Gentlemen , cela suffitgronda Albus

Voyant que Sirius ne comptait pas s'arrêter là, le directeur fit passer son bonbon au citron dans sa main gauche carbonisée pour mieux saisir sa baguette de la droite et leur lança un expelliarmus bien senti qui les propulsa chacun à chaque bout de l'étroite cabane.

Il y a assez de victimes sans que vous vous entretuiezLança un Remus hystérique. La mauvaise période du mois dans trois jours lui faisait toujours cet effet-là : émotions exacerbées et force décuplée.

Je propose que nous nous rendions tous à l'infirmerie où Pompom soignera votre nez Severus et où elle donnera une barre de chocolat à Remus pour apaiser ses nerfs, proposa le directeur.

_A l'infirmerie :_

J'ai ABSOLUMENT besoin de vêtements propres ! Ceux-ci sont couverts de sanghurla Severus

Et alors Snivellus? Ca ne t'as jamais beaucoup préoccupé lorsque tu étais un mangemort de voir le sang couler, non ?

Jamais il n'a coulé sur mes vêtements ! Sais-tu un peu le nombre de germes dont ces sangs-de-bourbes peuvent être porteurs ?éructa Snape.

Du calme, Severus ! Pompom, voulez-vous bien aller chercher des vêtements propres dans les appartements de Severus ?demanda gentiment le directeur

Bien sur, mais n'en profitez pas pour engouffrer un autre bonbon, directeur ! Je vous ai déjà dit que les dents, même soignées magiquement ne résistent pas longtemps aux méfaits du sucre !le gronda-t-elle

Et j'ai retenu la leçon Pompom !lui assura-t-il la main droite plongée dans sa poche et serrant avidement le petit bonbon jaune qui reverrait la lumière du jour un court instant dès que cette pignouf adorée se déciderait à faire ce qu'on lui demandait !

Et prenez bien le costume tout à droite ! C'est mon change du vendredi ! Et amenez-le moi dans sa housse sinon il va prendre la poussière dans les couloirs ! lui recommanda Severus pour la millième fois

J'avais saisi les premières 999 fois, Severus_…_assura Pompom avec un soupir exaspéré

- Très bien, commença Dumbledore en suçotant sa sucrerie, il semblerait donc que le tueur soit encore en activité. Le point positif est que les suspects sont moins nombreux qu'au commencement…

Bien sur qu'ils sont moins nombreuxpleura Lupinon crève tous les uns après les autres ! Vous attendez quoi au juste ? Qu'il ne reste plus que l'assassin dans_ tout _Poudlard ?

Chut, calme toi ma petite boule de poils à moi. Je te jure que je ne laisserais rien t'arriver le rassura Sirius avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche

Hum, hum…Dumbledore se racla bruyamment la gorge avant de poursuivre. J'ai conscience que l'adrénaline est un excellent…stimulant messieurs mais si nous en revenions à notre sujet ?leur demanda-t-il en essayant désespérément de cacher la bosse qui se formait sous sa cape heureusement fort large

Black ! Arrête de lécher les amygdales du garou ! T'es sourd en plus d'être buté? Ajouta Severus voyant que les propos du directeur étaient tombés dans l'oreille…d'un sourd

Voilà qui est mieux ! dit gaî(y)ment le directeur. Severus, avez-vous une idée sur qui pourrait bien être le tueur ?

Etbien monsieur le directeur, cet 'homme à la brioche' est assurément un professionnel. Il trouve le moyen de nous piéger en éloignant chaque victime du groupe, pouvant ainsi agir en toute impunité. Il est doté d'une force colossale pour avoir pu étouffer ainsi Hagrid, à moins bien sur que ce gros bêta ne se soit douté de rien…

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Sirius était prêt à sauter à nouveau à la gorge de ce bâtard graisseux mais la main de son amant autour de sa taille le retenait fermement.

Je veux dire que le meurtrier surprend ses victimes lorsqu'elles s'y attendent le moins. Crivey a été interrompu dans ses…activités manuelles, Trelawney dans sa dégustation de saucisses de St Robert qui ont dégueulassé la perfection de ma salle d'interrogatoire et Hagrid était certainement occupé à enfoncé le steak dans l'estomac de son chien mort

Et avez-vous trouvé la signification de ce message en compote sur le mur, Severus ?s'informa le directeur

A part le fait de constaté une fois de plus que Mr Crivey était une véritable nullité en orthographe malgré sa carrière envisagée ?

Oui à part ça, SeverusS'exclama fermement Dumbledore

Et bien…non. Le seul qui avait une brioche était Hagrid mais je crois qu'il peut-être raisonnablement mis hors de causerépondit-il

Et bien quelle fine déduction, Sherlock Homescria RemusEt il t'a fallu trois meurtres pour arriver à cette conclusion ? Es-tu vraiment certain de faire le nécessaire ?

Et qu'est-ce que tu sous-entend par là, Lupin? demanda froidement Severus bien qu'il n'eut aucune idée de qui pouvait bien être ce Charlot Home

Je ne sous-entend rien. Je me demande seulement si le meurtrier n'aurait pas intérêt à demeurer discret…Et quoi de mieux pour éviter les soupçons que de se cacher sous les traits de l'enquêteur…

Je te trouve quelque peu nerveux Lupin…Le garou se fait assez présent depuis ces derniers jours et tu ne m'as pas encore demandé ta potion tue-loup aujourd'hui…Chose que tu n'oublies jamais habituellement… rétorqua Snape

La pleine lune n'est que dans trois jours ! Et avec tous ces évènements, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te la demander ! lui dit froidement Remus, une lueur dorée s'allumant dangereusement au fond de ses prunelles.

Messieurs, cela suffitrépéta Dumbledore pour la énième fois de la journée.

Une question cependant professeur, l'interrompit Sirius l'air, ce qui est rare, sérieuxComment le meurtrier a-t-il pu tuer Trelawney ou Hagrid puisque nous étions tous réunis au moment même où il les assassinait ?

J'ai déjà réfléchit à cela, Sirius. Et je dois dire que la solution à cette question m'inquiète fortement. Il existe bien un procédé extrêmement rare pour obtenir le don d'ubiquité mais il n'est pas impossible que l'assassin ait réussi à parvenir à être à deux endroits au même instant_…_leur souffla-t-il d'une voix pour la première fois chargée d'angoisse.

La meilleur chose à faire est de tous rester dans la même pièce, reprit-il. Sirius ? Voulez-vous s'il vous plaît aménagé l'infirmerie ? Nous resterons ici jusqu'à ce que des renforts arrivent. Remus, appelez Minerva par la cheminée du bureau de Pompom. Pompom…Pompom

Elle ne m'a toujours pas rapporté mes vêtement propres, Albus_… _râla Severus

Le directeur leva les yeux aux ciel mais l'angoisse le fit s'abstenir de répondre à pareils propos. Pompom, sa Pomie était en danger…

Il n'est pas normal qu'elle ne soit pas encore revenue… s'inquiéta-t-il. Allons tous aux cachots.

Le chemin jusqu'aux appartements de Severus se fit en silence. Albus inquiet pour sa maîtresse, Severus pour ses vêtements et Sirius et Remus pour leurs vies.

Arrivés à la porte des cachots, Severus prononça le mot de passe qu'il avait donné à l'infirmière (sus aux germes !) et le petit groupe pénétra dans la chambre.

Rien ne semblait anormal, le parquet scintillait sous le soleil (vous pouvez enfiler ces patins avant de rentrer ? J'ai passé tout le mardi de la semaine dernière à le cirer ! se plaignit Severus) , le lit était parfaitement fait (un sergent instructeur n'aurait pas été plus fier de sa recrue) et « un inspirateur » placé sous verre trônait fièrement au milieu de la pièce (le hoover 4500, le must en matière de nettoyage ! assura Snape en nettoyant du coin de sa manche une petite tâche sur le verre).

Pompom a du s'arrêter par les cuisines pour prendre quelque chose à manger, suggéra Sirius le ventre gargouillant. Après tout il est déjà 15h !

Vous avez sans doute raison, arrêtons-nous y aussi, répondit Albus la voix malgré tout chevrotante d'inquiétude pour sa Juliette.

Attendez ! Je vérifie si elle a bien prit le bon costume ! Si elle a choisit celui de Samedi, ça va retarder ma machine de dimanche et…

OUI, OUI ! cria Sirius. Ca va, on a compris Snivellus, grouille-toi un peu !

Avec un regard 'attend-un-peu-pour-voir' pour Black, Severus se dirigea vers la porte de son armoire. Il essaya d'en ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci coinçait. Etrange, j'ai pourtant graissé la serrure la semaine dernière. Il tira un peu plus sur la poignée de la porte qui céda enfin. Le corps sans vie de l'infirmière lui tomba immédiatement dessus et le renversa par terre.

Bordel ! Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Elle a salopé toute mon armoire ! s'énerva-t-il contre Pompom malgré la scène touchante qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Albus avait laissé choir sa baguette au sol et était penché sur le cadavre de sa bien-aimée. La housse en plastique qui recouvrait les vêtements du professeur de potions était encore étroitement plaquée sur son visage horrifié. Avec sa main carbonisée, Albus entreprit de la libérer. Une fois cela fait, il se mit à pleurer doucement sur le corps de son infirmière si particulière…

_**Victimes : 4**_

_**Survivants : 4**_

Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi toi ? pleura-t-il en remettant une mèche de cheveux de feu son amante derrière son oreille. Mais sa main désormais atrophiée conservait une force surprenante et la mèche resta dans sa paume, faisant par la même occasion un trou dans le cuir chevelu de Pompom qu'il se hâta de camoufler.

Remus et Sirius assistaient impuissants au spectacle. Le loup-garou se détacha doucement de l'étreinte de son cabot et tapota l'épaule de son directeur qui se retourna vers lui.

Un bonbon, professeur ? lui demanda-t-il dans l'espoir de détourner ses pensées.

Oui, merci, répondit faiblement le directeur en lâchant le corps de l'infirmière pour s'emparer de la sucrerie. Merci, Remus. Je me sens déjà mieux, assura-t-il avec un air d'extase peint sur le visage.

Très bien. On s'en va ! Je ne reste pas une minute de plus dans ce château ! déclara Sirius

C'est impossible, lui répondit Remus. Lorsque j'ai contacté Minerva par poudre de cheminette pour la tenir au courant de la situation, elle a fait déclarer l'état de quarantaine autour du château et désormais même Albus ne pourrait plus lever les barrières…

Quoi ? Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Depuis qu'elle est devenue ministre de ma magie, elle agit bizarrement mais là, c'est le pompon ! ajouta-t-il avec un regard pour Albus qui gémit au nom de son ancienne maîtresse.

Je ne sais pas, elle a parlé de trahison, de vieux gâteux accroc aux gâteries et du fait qu'elle tenait enfin sa vengeance.

Hum hum, je crois être capable de raisonner Minerva… leur assura-t-il en reprenant un bonbon. Je vais descendre à la salle commune des serpentards pour la contacter par poudre de cheminette. Vous, restez là et aider Severus à faire le ménage, leur demanda-t-il en voyant son second qui avait déjà commencer à enfiler ses gants en caoutchouc pour déplacer le corps de Pomfresh hors de sa chambre.

Vous êtes certain professeur qu'il est sage de se séparer ? s'enquit Remus

Je vous suis gré de votre sollicitude Remus mais je n'ai pas vaincu Grindelwald pour rien, conclut le directeur avant de franchir la porte des appartements de Snape.

Une heure plus tard, Sirius, Remus et Severus avaient fait disparaître le corps de Pompom avec trois reducto bien placés (en-dehors de ma chambre avait insisté Severus, sinon il va y avoir des cendres partout !) et placé le corps de cette dernière dans une boîte à chaussures pour l'enterrement prochainement.

Ca fait quand même un moment qu'il est parti…Tu ne crois pas que quelque chose aurait pu lui arriver ?

On va aller voir ce qu'il fabrique Remus. Mais si il fait encore des cochonneries par cheminées interposées, tu me devras des comptes, souffla Sirius à l'oreille de son amant d'une voix coquine.

Et je sais déjà comment les solder…

Snivellus on va chercher Albus, alors ramène ton pif graisseux par là !

Méfies-toi Black, si je suis réellement le tueur, tu pourrais être le prochain sur ma liste…

Ouais, ouais c'est ça…. Ca y'est t'a enfin enfilé ton change du vendredi ? demanda-t-il

Sourd, buté et aveugle…tut tut, Black.. Quel lourd handicap tu portes…

Tout ce que je vois c'est une autre cape noire, la même que tu portes chaque jour depuis 36ans.

Allons chercher Albus proposa Remus afin de mettre un terme à la querelle..

A peine avaient-ils mis le pied dehors qu'ils virent une succession de papiers de bonbons qui jonchaient sur le sol.

Mais c'est pas vrai ! cracha Snape en ramassant les premiers papiers. Comment est-ce qu'on peut être aussi idiot ?

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? se renseigna Lupin.

C'est pourtant évident ! Le tueur a semé des bonbons pour attirer Albus et celui a foncé tête baissé dans le piège et n'a même pas pris la peine de ramasser les papiers d'emballages vides ! Faut toujours que je passe derrière lui, continua-t-il à marmoner en remontant la piste.

Au nom de Merlin ! s'épouvanta Sirius.

Les trois hommes se trouvaient en haut des escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune des serpentards. En bas des marches : le corps désarticulé d'Albus Dumbledore… Autour de lui étaient éparpillés les bonbons au citron qui, comme Pompom l'avait prédit, avaient eu sa peau. Sa main atrophiée tendue vers l'un d'eux dans l'espoir d'une dernière douceur avant de mourir. Visiblement Merlin ne la lui avait pas accordé cet ultime plaisir.

_**Victimes : 5**_

_**Survivants : 3**_

Mon dieu , mon dieu ! On va tous y laisser notre peau, hurla hystériquement Remus

Mais non mon sucre d'orge, on va s'en sortir ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, il faut juste…

Ne m'approche pas Sirius! poursuivit toujours aussi hystériquement l'ancien professeur de DCFM.

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

Qui me dis que ce n'est pas toi l'assassin ? On a vraiment jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé derrière le voilà…

Remus sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Sirius et Severus.

Barrières ou pas, je me tire ! Si l'un de vous me suit je l'avada kedavrise ! Je n'hésiterais pas !

Ses yeux avaient définitivement viré au doré. Le garou sauta par-dessus la rambarde des escalier pour atterrir à celui du dessous. Du moins le pensait-il… Car comme aimait à le chantonner Peeves lorsqu'il arrivait malheur à un première année :

« méfie-toi de Poudlard,

ses escaliers te rentreront dans le lard !

méfie-toi de Poudlard,

ou tu passeras pour un geignard ! »

Et oui, les escaliers de Poudlard, ne l'oubliez jamais, n'en font qu'à leur tête et bougent sans arrêt… Remus poursuivit donc sa chute sous les yeux horrifiés de son amant et le regard extatique de Severus. Il s'empala d'un coup d'un seul sur la lance de la statut d'argent de neuneu la guerrière et mourut dans un dernier râle d'agonie.

_**Victimes : 6**_

_**Survivants : 2**_

Nooooooooonnn ! hurla Sirius en se précipitant vers son, désormais, ancien amant. Il se laissa tomber devant le corps de Remus et pleura de tout son saoul. Un petit objet carré attira son attention, aux pieds de Remus se trouvait une photographie instantanée… Sirius s'en saisit et la retourna.

Snivellus…Snivellus souriant ironiquement à l'objectif et faisant des vas et viens à l'intérieur d'une brioche… Et la lumière fût :

l'homme à la brioche m'a tuer…murmura-t-il

Il se retourna vers Severus qui l'avait tranquillement suivit, le regard meurtrier.

C'est toi, tu les as tous tué espèce de bâtard graisseux !

Ne joues pas à ce jeu-là, Black ! Il n'y a plus que toi et moi et je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas moi…

Et tu vas peut-être me dire que ce n'est pas toi sur cette photo ? « l'homme à la brioche ! »

Bien sur que c'est moi ! Tu crois vraiment que la paye d'un professeur de potions m'aurait suffit pour payer le hoover 4500 ? Mais n'importe qui a pu prendre cette photo ! Tu fréquentes beaucoup le monde moldu, non ? Mon agent m'a dit qu'on verrait mon portrait dans tous les 'superhâchés' ! Tu as très bien pu la prendre et vouloir te venger de mon corps de dieu grec ! termina un Severus essouflé

La ferme ! LA FERME SAC A GRAISSE !

Les deux sorciers sortirent leurs baguettes dans un mouvement qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie Lucky Luke.

REDU…

AVADA…

…CTO !

…KEDAVRA !

_**Victimes : 8**_

_**Survivants : 0**_

Le sortilège de réduction de Sirius n'avait laissé de l'inspecteur Severus que son nez encore fumant, sur un tas de cendres. Sirius, juste à côté, était paisiblement étendu les yeux grand ouverts et personne pour les lui fermer…

POP !

Dobby apparut et se saisit de la photographie qu'il déchira aussitôt avec une rage insoupçonnée chez l'elfe de maison.

Méchant Dobby ! Méchant Dobby ! Harry Potter est vengé ! Méchant Dobby ! répéta-t-il en s'élançant vers le mur pour s'y fracasser le crâne.

On dit que notre vie défile sous nos yeux au moment de mourir. Pour Dobby, ce fût les deux dernières années…

_**Flash-back**_

La dernière bataille venait d'avoir lieu et Dobby se trouvait à l'infirmerie soignant les blessés ou Mettant fin à leurs souffrances lorsque la blessure lui semblait trop importante. Mais où donc se trouvait Harry Potter ? Dobby savait qu'il avait combattu le Dark lord mais personne ne l'avait revu depuis maintenant 6heures.

Dobby devrait peut-être aller demander au professeur Dumbledore… se demande-t-il en achevant un Draco Malefoy repenti venu le consulter pour une cheville foulée.

Le grand professeur Dumbledore se trouvait avec l'homme graisseux, l'animagus chien, ce qu'il identifia comme étant un loup-garou et l'infirmière en chef qui s'affairait autour d'un immense corps qui se débattait en ouvrant la bouche pour cracher un feu inexistant.

Professeur Dumby ? s'enquit l'elfe de maison en tirant légèrement sur la manche du vieux sorcier.

Albus Dumbledore chercha une seconde d'où pouvait provenir cette voix avant de baisser les yeux et de sourire à l'elfe de maison.

Dobby ! Quelle merveilleuse journée, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda-il gaiement au milieu des derniers soupirs de bon nombre d'élèves.

Monsieur, est-ce que monsieur sait où se trouve Harry Potter, monsieur ?

Il est mort Dobby, tu ne vois pas que nous sommes occupés ? coupa Pompom sans le regarder, bien trop occupée à sangler Hagrid au lit.

Quoi ? Non ! Harry Potter n'est pas mort !

Les immenses yeux de l'elfe s'emplirent de larmes.

Je suis navré mais il l'est, Dobby…confirma le loup garou

Mais je suis fier de mon filleul ! Il a tout de même vaincu le plus grand seigneur des ténèbres de tous les temps ! poursuivit l'homme aux cheveux noirs non gras.

Oh vous savez, Grindelwald n'était pas mal aussi dans son genre et…

Dobby n'en entendit pas plus, il fut éjecter à l'autre bout de la pièce par un Hagrid rugissant qui renversa toutes ses potions par terre.

Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qui est-ce qui m'a foutu des cas pareils dans les pattes ? hurla l'homme aux cheveux noirs graisseux cette fois. DOBBY ! Au lieu de traînasser, cria-t-il à un Dobby chancelant sous la violence du choc, Nettoie-moi donc tout ce merdier !

Dobby se trouvait dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Le seul occupant était le sorcier blond qui avait tenu à photographier le corps déchiqueté de Harry Potter…

Pour l'heure le jeune homme était trop occupé pour noter la présence de l'elfe.

Il était allongé sur le canapé défoncé en face de la cheminée, le pantalon sur ses chevilles et la main sur son sexe gonflé. Il faisait de curieux mouvements verticaux dans sa paume droite en tenant dans la gauche une photographie que Dobby n'arrivait pas à voir de là où il se trouvait.(2)

Professeur… Oh oui ! plus vite ! plus fort ! Je veux vous sentir en moi…

Et à lui de plonger les doigts dans la soupière de compote aux fruits rouges, la compote que les elfes de maison avait eu tant de mal à préparer…

Dobby observa le jeune sorcier amener sa main à ses fesses pour ensuite y plonger un doigt, puis deux…

Oh oui professeur, je viens ! Je viens ! hurlait-t-il dans la salle qu'il croyait vide.

Déjà ? pensait l'elfe de maison. Il fallait trouver un moyen et vite… Ses yeux se posèrent sur le compotier puis sur le sorcier. Compotier, sorcier. Compotier, sorcier.

Et alors que le jeune apprenti reporter allait atteindre les cimes du plaisir, Dobby fit léviter le saladier jusqu'à la tête de Colin et teint fermement le saladier jusqu'aux derniers soubresauts de feu Colin Crivey…

Ces idiots l'avaient laissé seule dans la salle sur demande, la pensant coupable…

Dobby n'eut plus qu'à apparaître dans la pièce et avant que cette fiente d'hyppogriffe n'ait pu saisir ce qui se passait, il lui enfourna une saucisse de St Robert dans la bouche jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'étouffe.

- Méchant Dobby, méchant ! cria-il en se brûlant les mains sur le fer à repasser qui venait d'apparaître. Professeur de divination n'avait pas à prédire la mort de Harry Potter ! Tout était de sa faute !

Tuer ce balourd de Hagrid fut bien plus facile que ne l'avait pensé Dobby. Sa tête coincé dans la gueule de son chien mort jusqu'au menton, l'elfe n'avait eut qu'à saisir la queue du canidé et l'enrouler autour de l'immense cou du demi-géant…

Méchant Dobby, méchant !

L'infirmière se trouvait devant l'armoire de l'homme aux cheveux gras, elle pestait sur le fait que tous ces vêtements étaient identiques et que jamais ce névrosé ne verrait la différence si…

Elle ne finit jamais sa phrase, Dobby avait plaqué contre son visage la housse de vêtements qui était tombée à terre. Elle le regarda à travers le plastique transparent et Dobby l'observa s'éteindre lentement.

Méchant Dobby, méchant !

Le reste fut un concours de circonstances. Le professeur Dumbledore se tua tout seul, comme un grand. Dobby avait prévu de l'attirer en bas de l'escalier et de le distraire avec des bonbons mais le vieil homme se prit les pieds dans sa toute nouvelle cape dont Pompom n'avait pas encore eut me temps de faire l'ourlet et se brisa la nuque.

Le loup-garou avait un peu pété les plombs à la suite de la mort du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps après Harry Potter et se tua en prenant a fuite. Jamais Dobby n'aurait cru qu'un corps humain pouvait contenir autant de sang…

Quant aux deux restant…Dobby aurait adoré venger Harry Potter et les tuer lui-même mais il n'en n'eut pas le temps…Le spectacle barbare dont ils l'avaient gratifié avait un peu rattraper leur impolitesse.

Pas de « méchant Dobby ! » pour ces dernières morts, ce n'était pas sa faute… 

(1) : Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir ressortir un morceau de mon exposé d'histoire médiévale dans une fic Harry Potter !

(2) : idée de Loreleirocks pour me faire insérer le lemon ! Les photos magiques, y'a que ça de vrai !


End file.
